Dark Desires
by ThePapermacheProject
Summary: SMUT/LEMON - Arnold and Helga gets a little adventurous in school and in the janitor's closet. I am the one your mother warned you about.


**Dark Desires**

Author: SaiyaMoon

I am the person your mother warned you about, on with the story!

Ages: both are 17 or 18 years old!

His wet tongue trails up her soft velvet neck, arms around her waist traveling down the curves of her hips, wet kisses across her shoulder to her arm, moving her blonde hair out of the way for him to feast on her neck once again, his body on fire as he rocks his hips against hers. Her warm rounded derrière against his hot passion driving in mad with desire, biting his lip and letting out a groan.

She felt his hand smoothing down and curving towards her jeans. With both hands he unclasp the buttons and unzipped her pants pulling it down to the floor, The adrenaline rush from such bold act did nothing to quench her desire for him even though she knew it wasn't the place for it. Her eyes shift towards the empty mop bucket and mop before her. The entire room lit only a small source of light from the glass window but luckily the window wasn't see through, since it was made with a bump materiel.

"Arnold…" she whimper softly as she felt his right hand dive into her panties, he felt the coarse hair of her blonde pubic hairs, smiling against her neck, she shivers slightly when she felt his warm breathe against her neck. His right hand playing with her coarse texture, blushing Helga bite her lip and whisper in the darkness. "Okay Arnoldo, so I haven't shaved!"

Quivering more when her his middle finger began to rub the small jewel of her girlhood. "No Helga, I like touching it it feels odd but in a good way." She knew why he was acting this way, it all started last month when they had finally became man and woman in a union of love making. After many years of craving for some sexual attention from her boyfriend, she had finally gotten it. After a while she had subconsciously been learning new ways to seduce him, like leaning towards him in class pressing herself on him or blowing on his ear. It was a game they both played with each other, since Arnold could be as stubborn as her, it prove to be very satisfying to play the seduction game.

She gave a un-lady like snort when she heard people talk about how Arnold could never do no wrong, how he was such a good guy.

_Ple-ase! Football head can be very bad when he wants to, I hate how they categorize him to be this lamb when honestly he can and will become a tiger when needed to. If only they knew half of the things I heard and saw from—_

Her thoughts were cut off, rolling her eyes in pleasure she submitted to his desires allowing him to thrust his finger inside of her wet warm opening. Pushing her hips to his wanting nothing more than to give him some kind of pleasure, knowing full well that rubbing her derrière against his swollen hot member would do the trick, listening to him groan and thrusting his hips to hers again.

"Arnold…" she groan not able to keep her eyes open. "We can't do this here in the janitor's room, what if we get caught?"

Helga felt his finger pull out, before she was able to steady herself, she felt him turn her around towards him then lift her up moving towards the desk and placing her on top of it. "Helga Geraldine Pataki…afraid of getting caught? The woman who is the biggest prankster in school?" chuckling at her sour expression. "Yes but those weren't as deep as getting caught having sex with your boyfriend"

"It's your fault"

Blinking her eyes open to stare into his emerald eyes "what the heck do you mean my fault?"

"You're the one who kept driving me crazy for the last two weeks Helga…I guess I didn't know until after I lost my virginity that once you have sex you can't seem to get enough of it" He lean towards her, both hands on the desk and his weight now bringing her down to lay on the desk with her legs dangling out.

"So your saying your addicted to sex?" quirking one eyebrow smirking. Arnold's stare sober her amusement. He looked too serious as he stare down at her. "No…I'm only addicted to you" Touched by his simple words, Helga melted into the kiss her beloved bestowed on her. They both sensed that they didn't have enough time before lunch period was over. Quickly reaching down to her soak panties and pushing it down, Arnold broke the kiss to assist Helga in taking them off.

Unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear, he lean down against Helga sliding his hands across her stomach upward towards her breast. He loved them to death. He knew there was a difference with breast sizes but he loved her small mounds because they were a cute size even though he heard her complain about having them a little more bigger in which he always rolled his eyes. He also loved them because they were her breast and because he loved how wild she became with the slightest touch. He learned a month ago that she was very senative and if he tried he could cause her to climax just by playing with them. Rolling his thumb across the pebble like pink nipple still covered by her shirt. Arnold pulled out to lift the shirt up to drink up her breast. The bra in which he had moved upward was still in place revealing her light pink nipple.

Blowing air against it, while moving his other hand to her other nipple. Helga turn her head away moaning and thrusting her hips up. Closing his eyes in pleasure when he felt her hips move against his causing his member to be rubbed against her girlhood. Unable to take the torture and also knowing how much limited time they had, he enter her slick dripping core, Helga lift her legs up to hook around his waist giving him a better position, he thrust his hips slowly in and out of her taking his time to savoir the feel of the woman he knew for his entire life and his girlfriend of eight years. They began dating back in the 5th grade until now, both seventeen year olds were still together even when he moved to San Lorenzo.

He felt her nails on his skin, he hadn't realize until having sex with her that she loved to scratch him like a cat, she never notice herself doing it while in the moment but afterwards she would apologize for it even going as far as becoming his nurse. Secretly thought—he liked it—actually he liked it a lot.

In some odd sense it was like she was subconsciously marking him for her own, he knew how very possessive she can be with her but this was another level. It made him feel wanted, needed and loved above anything.

He lean forward to capture her lips mimicking what his hips were doing to her body at the moment. His tongue played with hers trying to have a playful domitate game, however the corner of his lips move upward into a smirk. He decided to play dirty by moving his hand to her nipple and giving it a playing squeeze. Helga moan into his mouth, her upper body sunk like jello giving Arnold the chance to become the victor. His hand travel down her breast towards the valley of her coarse blonde hair, down to her womanhood where he plucked and began playing with her jewel . his hips still thrusting into her body. Her legs open wider to give him deeper movement but instead he held her legs with both hands laying them on his shoulder catching Helga in surprise.

Wow…I wonder where did he learn that from? I knew the little creep had to have watched some kind of adult movies—gentlemen my ass! She thought amusedly.

He thrust inside of her again this time both Azure and emerald eyes looked at each other in sheer shock, it felt so good and much more deeper then before. Helga threw her head back hitting her own head against the desk but not caring as her love god began to thrust into her picking up a fast pace.

The school bell rung and quickly Arnold began to move faster inside of his girlfriend, he hated this to be quick but he didn't want them to be caught, rubbing madly against Helga's jewel, her moans were swallowed up by his own mouth when he felt her womanhood clench around his member, both climaxing like a bolt of thunder. His free hand went to her perky nipple wanting to feel it between his fingers one more time. He pulled himself out but kept himself close to her passionately kissing her.

Breathing heavily as his eyebrow quirk up while keeping a rather smug smile on his face "Tomorrow, same time same place?"

The corner of her lips turn into a smile, "So when did you decide to get all dangerous?"

"After dating you"


End file.
